Elevador
by Ohana Caroline
Summary: Ele não conseguia me deixar acordada, mas ele inventou outra tática. "– Você curou minha fobia...– Sussurrei, me aproximando e mordendo a orelha dele." - SasuSaku - UA


**Elevador**

Era a grande festa de Inverno do colégio e eu estava atrasada. Muito atrasada.

Porque, oh céus, meus tios tinham que ter chegado na hora que eu estava de saída?

Agora cá estou eu sentada esperando a boa vontade do meu pai ir me levar, e olha, já se passaram trinta minutos desde o início da festa.

Claro, meus bons modos não sumiram com minha sorte e irritação visível.

Sou Sakura Haruno, tenho dezesseis míseros anos, estou no ensino médio. Sou conhecida como "a estranha" fato não muito legal quando se tem o cabelo rosa. Tipo, rosa mesmo. Naturalmente rosa.

Não sou do tipo popular, não chego nem perto de ser conhecida.

E por algum milagre, chamado Ino Yamanaka, cá estou eu, indo para o colégio, para uma festa a qual eu não tenho par e irei ficar sentada a noite inteira, mas fazer o que? Amanhã mato a Yamanaka. Sem dúvidas.

Ah, esqueci de avisar que meu pai reconheceu minha feição de desagrado e extrema irritação, e resolveu me levar logo antes que eu criasse raízes naquele sofá.

O carro parou, saí correndo sem nem fechar a porta e adentrei o local. Dei meu convite na portaria, que por sinal estava quase sendo fechada, e fui em direção às escadas.

Mas, que mal eu fiz para as escadarias estarem interditadas? Oh, céus.

Eu já disse que elevador me dá agonia? Então, eu odeio elevadores. Muito mesmo.

O elevador abriu. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando alguém entrou ofegante no elevador? Bom, seria a coisa mais normal do mundo uma pessoa se atrasar, se essa pessoa não fosse Sasuke Uchiha. O poderoso por quem eu sempre fui apaixonada.

Qual é? O lindo e poderoso Uchiha que nunca se atrasa, não conseguir ser pontual em uma festa?

O elevador se fechou. Um andar, dois andares, três andares, quatro andares, cinco andares, seis andares e...

Ele parou e as luzes piscaram.

COMO ASSIM PAROU?

– O QUE ACONTECEU NESSA MERDA? – Gritei desesperada, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

– Acho que deu pane ou algo assim... – Ele disse calmo. Cara, como ele pode ser assim numa situação dessas?

– Mas o som continua ligado ou você não ta ouvindo A MERDA DESSA MÚSICA? – Agora eu estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Qual é, eu estava com medo, essa merda podia destrambelhar daqui e foi-se a minha vida social nada agradável.

– Ei, calma aí estressada, a culpa não é minha que essa merda deu pane. – Disse, se sentando, encostado nas portas do elevador. – E se prepare, porque vamos esperar até o fim da festa se não sentirem a falta do elevador. – Ele disse por fim e eu escorreguei pela parede do elevador, me sentando ao lado dele.

– Esse andar está quase vazio e tentar gritar não adianta por causa da música alta, então é melhor esperar a festa acabar, para quando todos irem embora e verem que o elevador deu pane. Ah, e a festa só vai acabar daqui a cinco horas.

Cara, como ele podia ser tão calmo e frio?

Minha cabeça começou a rodar, encostei minha testa nos joelhos, me encolhi e suspirei.

Por quê? Em todos os lugares apertados que eu podia estar trancada com ele, por que em um elevador?

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para o lado dele, ele estava me olhando, com as sobrancelhas cerradas. Claro, é obvio que esse era o ultimo lugar que ele gostaria de estar e ainda mais comigo. Ele, o popular, o mais conhecido e disputado, e eu, a estranha, aquela que nunca nenhum garoto se atreveu a olhar. Ele nem deve saber meu nome...

– Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, deve ter notado uma lágrima que estava escorrendo pela minha face. Limpei-a e olhei para o lado oposto.

– Estou sim... – Disse num sussurro.

Minha cabeça começou a rodar novamente, eu a sentia pesada, logo tudo foi escurecendo, minhas mãos tremiam, parecia que eu iria morrer a qualquer hora.

– M-me a-ajuda... – Gaguejei antes de minha cabeça tombar.

– O que aconteceu? Anda, levanta a cabeça... Cara, não me diga que você tem fobia? – Ele perguntou com desespero na voz.

- Não sei, mas eu nunca gostei de elevador... Minhas pernas estão bambas... – O abracei. Ok, eu não estava me aproveitando do momento, mas eu precisava me apoiar em alguém, oras.

Os braços dele envolveram minha cintura, me trazendo para perto. Um arrepio cortou minha espinha. Os braços dele eram quentes, muito quentes.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, eu conseguia sentir seu hálito quente na minha testa.

– Se concentra na música que está tocando, feche os olhos e se concentre... – Disse no meu ouvido. Meu coração estava acelerado, minhas mãos tremiam muito, eu não sabia dizer se era pela nossa primeira aproximação ou pela dor que latejava na minha cabeça.

A música que tocava era lenta, talvez os casais estivessem dançando, se beijando, rindo, felizes... Fiquei me imaginando lá dentro, será que seria assim? Eu estaria tão próxima dele? Não, com certeza não...

Por pior que esteja minha dor de cabeça, preferia ficar assim com ele. Eu queria que as horas parassem, e tudo fosse apenas eu e ele.

Tentei me concentrar na música, mas minha cabeça estava muito pesada, minha mente rodava e tudo escureceu...

Eu estava sendo brutalmente balançada. Fiquei assustada, abri os olhos rapidamente e encontrei os olhos de Sasuke. Seu rosto estava muito próximo ao meu. Corei intensamente. Dude, eu sou tão ridícula.

– Ah, que bom que você acordou, você ficou desmaiada por meia hora, sabia? – Ele disse meio preocupado. Meu rosto se iluminou. Cara, ele estava preocupado comigo? Ou era só porque se eu morresse, ele seria suspeito?

– Ta, se prestar atenção na música não te deixa acordada, vamos conversar. – Ele disse se sentando ao meu lado e encostando minha cabeça no seu ombro. Meu coração estava disparado, como ele podia ser tão fofo em alguns momentos e em outros tão frio?

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, eu estava espantada e ele deve ter percebido, pois se manifestou.

– Ta, Sakura... Você... Você – Ele não sabia o que dizer. Mas espera aí! Ele sabia meu nome? O interrompi.

– Como você sabe meu nome? – Levantei o rosto o encarando, meus olhos ansiavam por uma resposta.

– Nós estudamos juntos, não se lembra? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Claro que eu sei que nós estudamos juntos, é que eu não sabia que você me conhecia ou sabia meu nome... – Disse. Ok, a gente podia estudar na mesma escola, mas isso não mudava o fato de eu ser totalmente invisível para ele.

– Por que eu não saberia seu nome? – Ele perguntou, com a sobrancelha ainda arqueada, com um tom desconfiado na voz.

– Eu sou a menos popular da escola e você, pelo contrário, o mais popular. A gente nunca se falou, então, achei que você não sabia meu nome... – Disse, abaixando a cabeça.

Ele ficou em silêncio e minha dor de cabeça não cessava. Coloquei uma mão na testa, tentando evitar que minha cabeça pendesse para o lado. Sasuke deve ter percebido que eu iria desmaiar novamente.

– Ta, presta atenção na minha voz. – Ele me aconchegou em seus braços. – Hum... Você iria vir com alguém nesse baile? – Ele perguntou, notei um pequeno desapontamento em sua voz. Certo, a dor de cabeça estava afetando minha audição, só pode.

– Eu acompanhada em um baile? – Ri baixo – Não combina.

– Por quê? – Ele deu um sorriso de canto, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Um dos únicos sorrisos que Sasuke Uchiha já dera, e me senti privilegiada por ele ser para mim.

– Ah, os garotos não olham para mim nem para conversar numa boa, imagina apra me convidar para ir a um baile? – Gargalhei. É... Estou falando da minha vida amorosa para o cara por quem sou apaixonada... Estranho não?

– Às vezes eles olham, só não tem coragem de chegar em você... – Ele disse sussurrando. Corei violentamente.

Minha cabeça começou a ficar mais pesada. Prestar atenção na voz dele não adiantou por muito tempo, logo minha visão escureceu e minha cabeça caiu no colo dele.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Eu estava deitada no colo de Sasuke e ele estava acariciando meus cabelos. Levantei assustada.

– Er... Oi... – Eu não sabia o que dizer.

– É... Dessa vez você dormiu por pouco tempo, quinze minutos só. – Ele sorriu novamente. – Bom, minhas táticas de te deixar acordada não funcionaram... – Ele disse ficando de frente para mim – Agora é hora de usar a mais eficaz. – Ele disse no meu ouvido, enquanto prendia meu corpo ao dele, colocando uma mão e minha cintura e a outra na minha nuca.

Meu corpo estremeceu. O que ele queria com aquilo?

Não tive tempo de completar meu pensamento, pois os lábios dele tomaram os meus com voracidade. Sua mão em minha cintura me encurralava no canto da parede, apertando meu corpo cada vez mais ao seu. Coloquei minhas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, acariciando seu cabelo liso. Minha mente não raciocinava mais.

Nos separamos. Meus pulmões necessitavam de ar, mesmo contra minha vontade.

– Se essa é a tática de me deixar acordada, esta funcionando bem. – Disse com a respiração acelerada, colando minha testa na dele.

– Esse era o plano... – Ele sorriu e mordeu meu lábio inferior. Suspirei.

– Mas não precisa fazer isso só para me manter acordada, se você quiser, a gente arruma outro jeito... – Minha voz falhou. Eu estava triste, porque ele poderia estar me beijando para não se sentir culpado caso eu morresse, ué.

– E você acha que estou fazendo isso só para te manter acordada? – Ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

– S-sim... – Cara, ele não vê que assim minha mente não trabalha?

Ele me beijou de novo, só que dessa vez lentamente, acariciando meu pescoço. Nos separamos novamente. O encarei e vi o tom avermelhado na sua bochecha, por causa da nossa aproximação. Que fofo!

– Ainda acha que estou fazendo isso para te deixar acordada? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, novamente. É, pelo visto ele não quer que eu raciocine mesmo.

Eu não precisei responder, pois ele tomou meus lábios de novo, e acho que ele sabia que meus lábios sempre seriam dele.

Mas meu conto de fadas não durou muito tempo. As luzes do elevador piscaram, ele deu um tranco e começou a subir para o ultimo andar. Sasuke se separou de mim, bufando visivelmente irritado. Isso me deixou surpresa.

– Quer sair do elevador? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo maroto.

– Na verdade não, queria ficar aqui com você... – Disse fazendo bico, o sorriso dele se alargou. – Você curou minha fobia... – Sussurrei, me aproximando e mordendo a orelha dele.

– Então eu resolvo isso. – Ele disse levantando o braço. Tudo indicava que era para apertar algum botão no painel do elevador. Mas não deu tempo para perguntar nada, pois os lábios dele se colaram nos meus novamente, em um beijo ardente.

E ninguém notou um elevador abandonado, que desceu e subiu incontáveis vezes.

**Fim**

Dedicada a StrawK e Lele. Amo vocês 3

Reviews?


End file.
